1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two piece foamer nozzle assembly which is adapted to be mounted on a nozzle bushing mounted at the forward end of the body of a trigger sprayer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a two piece nozzle assembly including first and second pieces which are constructed, configured and arranged so as to be able to generate foam for fluids having different viscosities and which includes a second outer piece that is detachable and can be clipped onto the bottom of the first piece to enable a spray pattern to be emitted from the first piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various constructions have been proposed for a foam generating nozzle which is integral with the spraying device or which is attachable thereto. Examples of such previously proposed foam generating devices and nozzles are set forth in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 3,946,947 Schneider 4,013,228 Schneider 4,219,159 Wesner 4,350,298 Tada Des 242,327 Schneider ______________________________________
Also, heretofore various foaming apparatus and nozzles have been proposed in published Japanese utility model applications which are set forth below:
______________________________________ Publication Publication Number Date Applicant ______________________________________ 58310 1975 Maruyama Seisakusho 129850 10/2/81 Yoshino Kogyosho 133358 10/9/81 Yoshino Kogyosho 137463 9/16/83 Yoshino Kogyosho 193551 12/22/84 Yoshino Kogyosho 193549 12/22/84 Yoshino Kogyosho 193550 12/22/84 Yoshino Kogyosho ______________________________________
Also, reference is made to the Canyon Corporation Japanese Published Patent Application No. 57-192076, Publication No. 82964, published on May 14, 1984.
The Schneider U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,947, Des. 242327 and 4,013,228 disclose elongate barrels into which a spray of liquid is ejected whereby foam can be created in the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,159 discloses a foam device for attachment to a trigger sprayer which includes a barrel with two screens mounted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,298 discloses in FIG. 6 thereof a movable nozzle cap assembly in which foam is generated.
Japanese UM Publication No. 58310 discloses a foaming apparatus which includes a foaming pipe having openings therein for facilitating the generation of foam within the outer end portion of the foaming pipe.
The Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 129850, 137463, 193551, 193549 and 193550 disclose nozzle assemblies, each having a portion which can be moved outwardly to form a chamber in which foam can be generated and then ejected from the nozzle assembly.
Japanese Published Patent Application, Publication No. 82964 discloses a three position nozzle assembly having a FOAM, SPRAY and OFF position.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 13358 discloses a nozzle assembly including a nozzle cap having a foam ejection cylinder with openings therein for generating foam.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the two piece foamer nozzle assembly of the present invention differs from the previously proposed foaming devices and apparatus by providing an assembly, including a nozzle bushing mounted on the end of a body of a trigger sprayer, a first inner piece of a nozzle foamer assembly adapted to be mounted on the nozzle bushing and a second outer piece adapted to be mounted to the first piece and having an internal barrel configuration which is configured, constructed and arranged to facilitate the generation of foam from liquid sprayed thereinto for liquids having different viscosities.
The two piece nozzle foamer assembly of the present invention also is constructed, configured and arranged so that the second outer piece can be detached from the first piece to permit a spray pattern to be emitted from the first piece while the second piece is detachably clipped to the underside of the first piece. Also, the second outer piece is constructed, configured and arranged so that air enters a foaming chamber completely around a generally cylindrical entrance to the foaming chamber. Furthermore, the second piece is constructed, configured and arranged to prevent dripping of foam by providing for the eduction of excess foam back into the two piece foamer nozzle assembly on trigger strokes of the sprayer.